Promise
by Emi86
Summary: Ich hab ganz ehrlich keine Ahnung wie ich das zusammenfassen soll...traurig ist es halt...Seifer denkt über Squalls Tod nach(Also,die "Story" hierzu giebt es mittlerweil!Sprich "Destiny")


________________________________________________________________  
  
~ Promise~  
  
  
by Emi  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
Ich werde dich niemals vergessen...  
  
Deine graublauen Augen...  
Wie sie sich in meine Seele brannten...  
All deine versteckten Emotionen in ihnen...Freude,Wut,Glück,Trauer,Liebe...  
  
Deine weiche,porzellanfarbene Haut...  
Deine haselnussbraunen Haare...wie sie widerspenstig in eine Augen fielen...  
  
Deine Stimme..immer leise,sanft,melodisch...  
Beruhigend...  
Wie sie "Ich liebe dich" flüsterte...  
  
Ich werde dich niemals vergessen...  
  
Ich habe dich geliebt...mehr als alles andere...  
Ich habe dich vergöttert.  
Du warst Alles für mich...  
Mit dir hat alles begonnen und mit dir wird alles enden...  
  
Oder besser gesagt...es hat geendet...  
  
Du hast mich verlassen.  
Bist in eine bessere Welt gegangen.  
Hast mich zurückgelassen...  
An diesem furchtbaren Ort.  
Diesem Ort der Zerstörung...des Hasses...der Grausamkeit...  
  
Ich bin einsam...  
  
Jede Nacht ist mein Bett kalt...  
Jeden Morgen wache ich auf und frage mich warum du mich nicht mitgenommen hast...  
Jeden Tag lebe ich mein unnützes Leben vor mich hin...versuche irgendwie zu 'überleben'  
  
Ich habe es dir versprochen..  
Weiterzuleben...  
Auch wenn ich lieber tot wäre.  
  
Bei dir...  
  
Was würde ich dafür geben noch dich noch einmal in die Arme nehmen zu können...  
Noch einmal in deine Augen schauen zu können...  
Noch einmal deine Stimme hören zu können...  
  
Aber du bist nicht mehr hier...  
  
Squall...  
  
  
  
Der Moment an dem du mich verliesst.  
Ich werde ihn niemals vergessen...  
Mein Herz zersprang...  
Meine Welt zersplitterte...stürzte um mich herum ein.  
  
Deine wunderschönes Gesicht,vom Schmerz verzerrt.  
Unter meiner Hand fühlte ich dein Leben dahinfliessen...Wie es aus dir hinausfloss,sich einen Weg über meine Hand bahnte und auf den Boden tropfte.  
Deine Augen sahen mich an.  
Diese sturmgrauen Ozeane...  
In ihnen spiegelte sich deine Angst.Dein Schmerz.Dein Leiden...  
  
Deine letzten Atemzüge...du verwendetest sie um mir noch einmal zu sagen,dass du mich liebst.  
  
Ich versuchte alles dich am Leben zu halten...aber...du hast mich verlassen...  
  
Stille...  
Das ist alles,was mir geblieben ist...  
Um mich herum tobte das Chaos,aber ich nahm es nicht wahr.  
Stille...  
  
Dein Atem hatte aufgehört.  
Dein Herz schlug nichtmehr...  
  
Stille...  
  
Ich habe dich geliebt..ich liebe dich...ich werde dich immer lieben...  
  
Squall.  
Warum du?  
Warum nicht jemand anderes?  
Warum du?  
Warum müssen Helden sterben?  
Warum bleibt immer jemand zurück?  
Alleine...verlassen...  
  
Schmerz...  
Das ist das einzige was ich fühle...  
Schmerz...ich sah ihn in deinen Augen.  
Ich sah ihn,fühlte ihn...  
  
Rache...  
Das ist das einzige was ich will.  
Mich an ihnen rächen.Ihnen das antun was sie dir...mir...angetan haben...  
Ihnen das wegnehmen,was ihnen am wichtigsten ist.  
  
Aber ich kann nicht.  
Ich bin zu schwach.  
Ich habe versagt.  
Ich konnte dich nicht beschützen.  
Und ich kann dich nicht rächen.  
  
Diese Welt besteht nur aus Schmerz,Angst,Hass,Trauer,Unglück.  
Es gibt keine Freude mehr,kein Glück,keine Liebe.  
Das was zusammen gehört wird auseinander gerissen.  
Wie wir...  
  
Wir haben zusammen gehört.  
Als du starbst,wurde mir das klar.  
Es war so bestimmt.  
Ich strich über deine kalten Lippen,deine Wangen,deine Stirn.  
Jegliches Leben hatte dich verlassen.  
  
Die Narbe auf deiner Stirn...das Gegenstück zu meiner.  
Wir gehörten zusammen.  
Und wir wurden auseinander gerissen.  
Wie alles in diesem Chaos.  
  
Ich höre die Schreie der Menschen.  
Die Trauer der Menschheit.  
Die Angst.  
  
Wer hätte gedacht,dass es so kommen würde?  
  
Niemand.  
  
Wir waren nicht vorbereitet...  
  
Ja wir hatten die Garden,die SeeD.  
Aber wir waren zu schwach.  
  
Sie haben gesiegt.  
Dich getötet....  
Mir das weggenommen,was mir am wichtigsten war.  
  
Deine Hand krallte sich in meinen Arm.  
"Ich will nicht..."sagtest du."Ich habe Angst,Seifer..."  
Ich konnte nichts sagen.Tränen rannen über meine Wangen.  
Ich konnte dir keinen Mut machen.  
  
Ich hasse mich dafür.  
Du hattest Angst.Hattest Schmerzen.  
Und ich konnte nichts tun.War hilflos.  
  
Mein Held...gestorben wie ein Held.  
Das Schicksal eines Helden...  
  
  
Ich werde dich niemals vergessen...  
Keiner wird dich vergessen.  
Du bist ein Held.  
Du bist der,der allen Mut macht.Der allen hilft diese grausame Zeit zu überstehen.  
  
Eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen.  
  
Ich liebe dich,Squall.  
Ich werde dich immer lieben...  
Und ich werde dich rächen.  
Auch,wenn ich dabei mein Leben gebe.  
Du hast das gleiche getan.  
Und vielleicht sehen wir uns dann wieder..  
  
Vielleicht kann ich dann wieder in deine graublauen Augen sehen.  
Durch deine Haare streichen.  
Dich in meine Arme schliessen.  
Dich noch einmal mit deiner sanften,melodischen Stimme "Ich liebe dich" sagen hören.  
  
Bis dahin werde ich überleben.  
  
Ich verspreche es dir...  
  
  
  
~End~  
  
© Emi 2002 


End file.
